Child of Chaos (Rough Title)
by Effigia777
Summary: This Harry Potter fanfic takes place during Chamber of Secrets from the perspective of an original character named Michael Huntley. Michael Huntley is a new first year. His parents were Death Eaters and he was experimented on as a fetus by Voldemort. Now he must choose his own destiny. Will he be the hero or a threat bigger than Voldemort himself?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The wardrobe rattled.

Ms. Thompson screamed, "It's doing it again!"

Of course it was doing it. It was doing it because Michael Vincent Huntley had been told to make it do so at his adopted parent's behest. The bills had come due and they had set out to make ends meet. Michael was sitting outside the house old Ms. Thompson lived in and his adoptive parents were inside with her. They masqueraded as "exorcists" for hire and had been rather successful at the con. Michael was, of course, the integral element in the game.

Michael was not an ordinary boy by any means. For one, it has been stated he is making a wardrobe move of its own accord. He was able to do this because Michael was a young wizard. But even among wizards, Michael was not what might be considered normal. The circumstances of his birth, a sore subject for him, were quite unique. At the time of Michael's birth, there reigned a dark wizard named Voldemort and Michael's parents, Vincent and Cybil, served him. It was on Voldemort's orders that Michael was conceived. There had been a spat of Voldemort's Death Eaters (as his servants were called) turning on him due to a guilty conscience. These traitors, more often than not, were dealt with in the most severe manners, but still they popped up, trickling from his ranks like a leak in a dam. It was an annoyance, one Voldemort grew tired of. And so he thought, "Why recruit servants who might turn on me when I can instead create servants who will never be bothered by a conscience?" So, Voldemort had two of his most faithful servants, the Huntleys, conceive a child and he experimented on it in the womb.

That child was Michael.

He was born on January 1st, 1981. His parents worked to mold him for their master. However, before Michael was even a year old, Voldemort disappeared, driven away by an encounter with the Potter family. Lily and James Potter died that night, but their son, Harry, was saved by his mother's love. Voldemort was reduced to almost nothing. The Death Eaters, the elder Huntleys included, were arrested and put into Azkaban, never to see the outside world again.

The infant Michael was put up for adoption. He was adopted by Debra and Bernard Hanscroft. They were forthright about his heritage and when he was old enough they tried to delicately tell him what was done to him. The way they put it, he was "like Pinocchio without his cricket." They tried to make up for it by being as loving as any parents out there. They gave him a good home tried to teach Michael what was to him an alien concept: the differences between right and wrong. They were successful so far as Michael understanding what people view as one or the other. However, nothing they could do can really make him ever have some inner mechanism that compels him to abide by these rules. All they could do was try to teach him empathy.

So, Michael is sitting in front of Old Ms. Thompson's place, waiting for further instructions from his adoptive parents. They are what are known in the wizarding world as "squibs". Both come from magical parents, but neither have any magical ability. As such, their prospects in the wizarding world were always slim. When Michael was four years old, his adopted parents ended up in a tough spot financially and the whole family almost ended up in the streets. But they came up with a way to get by. Michael was certainly no squib, in fact he had exhibited magical ability since I was an infant. While he was still too young to have a wand for another few months, he had always been able to do small things and his adoptive parents fostered this and encouraged him from a young age. When tough times hit, Michael was given an opportunity to pay them back for raising him. Michael would cause things to bump around a bit and the Hanscrofts would get paid to make it stop. You might think them bad people, but Michael never thought so. They took care of him. They provided for him. They nurtured him. As far as Michael was concerned, most people would consider that "good", right?

So, that is why Michael was sitting in some bushes about 100 feet from the Thompson place. He couldn't physically see what was going on inside the house with his own eyes, but that brings us to another thing that is unusual about Michael: his only friend, Lucas. Lucas was a yatagarusu, a spirit crow from Japan. The Hanscrofts got him for Michael on his fifth birthday as a celebration of their new fortune. Nobody has been able to explain it, but the two really bonded and exhibit a sort of link. Michael and Lucas can talk to each other in their minds and they can see what the other is seeing. And it is through Lucas, perched on the window sill, that Michael is now able to see into the house.

Through Lucas, Michael can see old Ms. Thompson screaming. Debrah and Bernard are putting on a show of try to make the "ghost" go away. They let it go on a little bit to sell it, then they give the signal to Lucas, and, through him, Michael. Michael let's go of his concentration and the can see the ethereal thread of energy running from him to the wardrobe disappear and the rattling stops. A check is cut and Ms. Thompson thanks the Hanscrofts. Another success.

Michael Huntley lets out a sigh of exertion. Magic, after all, isn't meant to be done without a wand. Luckily for Michael, he doesn't have to wait for that much longer. He turns 11 in just two months.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Though it felt like time was progressively slowing to a crawl on its approach, Michael's birthday finally arrived: January 1st. It was a new year. For some reason Michael always found it strange that his birthday was New Year's Day. The first day of a new year always seems so exciting to him but the circumstance of his birth was always a bad topic. It just felt strange that these two polar extreme events occur on the same day. But for the first time since he was 5 and received Lucas, he had something to look forward to this birthday: he was expecting a letter.

Michael sat at the kitchen table with his adoptive parents. A cake was on display and 11 lit candles sat atop it. Lucas sat on the back of Michael's chair, enjoying the festivities.

Michael was a skinny boy, fed right but simply incapable of gaining weight due to a fast metabolism. His hair was jet black, but for a bolt of white over his left temple, and always messy. His face was angelic in appearance until you came to his eyes. His eyes were the most piercing of icy blues. Many people found them beautiful on first glance, but later reconsidered as they always seemed to be studying you, analyzing you as if you were an insect under a microscope. His eyes were very unsettling.

"…Happy birthday to you!" the Hanscrofts finished singing horribly off key.

_Happy birthday, boy. _Came Lucas' thoughts in Michael's head.

Debra pushed the cake toward Michael, exclaiming, "Blow out your candles and make a wish, sweetie!"

Debra was in her late 40's. She was short and thin, with hair starting to gray a bit, though you'd be loath to mention it. While she couldn't do magic, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Michael knew just what to wish for. Blowing out his candles, he wished as heard as he could.

"What did you wish for, kiddo?" inquired Bernard.

Bernard was a few years older than Debra. He was taller but starting to gain a little weight. His hair was starting to thin a bit on top of his head, but he made up for it with his beard which was his pride and joy.

"If I tell you, it won't come true!" Michael explained, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Debra and Bernard laughed.

"Of course, how silly of me, Michael!" Bernard apologized.

Though they had raised him from a baby and he loved them as if they were his real parents (even wishing that was what they were), Michael wouldn't let even them call him "Mike" anymore. One day when he was 8, he decided it sounded too childish.

_Want to go to Hogwarts, eh, Boy? _Came the thoughts of Lucas.

_Of course! _Retorted Michael back.

_Well, the mail will be here soon! I'm cheering for you!_

Michael smiled broadly at his friend's encouragement.

"So, did I get any mail today?" Michael asked, feigning innocence.

Bernard returned in kind, grinning all the while. "Why? Were you expecting something in particular?"

Michael didn't last long with games. He was always to the point, even when he was younger.

"Did I get invited to Hogwarts?!"

Michael's adoptive parents laughed at his excitement and Bernard produced a rolled up parchment from his housecoat's inside pocket, holding it up teasingly.

"I don't know. You did get this letter by owl today…" he mused, mock inspecting the roll held aloft, as though its presence were a great mystery.

"Yes! Let me see!" Michael exclaimed, literally launching himself over the table, narrowly missing his cake with his knee, and lunging at the parchment.

"What are you so excited about? This could be anything!" teased Bernard while Debra looked on, shaking her head in laughter at her families antics.

Michael jumped up and down, shouting in joy, while Bernard held the parchment just out of reach. Finally, fed up with waiting, Michael swiped his hand through the air and the parchment flew from Bernard's hands, landing in the corner of the room where Michael pounced on it. He tore it open and sat on the floor while he read. Lucas flew over to perch on Michael's shoulder for a better look.

Unrolling the parchment, Michael read aloud excitedly, "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Hanscroft. It is with great joy that we wish to extend to your charge, one Michael Vincent Huntley, the opportunity to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming scholarly year! Please reply forthwith if you have and questions. Enclosed is a list of supplies that will be required. Yessss!"

With that last exclamation, Michael threw the parchment into the air, where Lucas flew to catch it and return to the table for safe keeping. Michael ran to the Hanscrofts and hugged them.

_Congratulations, Boy! _came Lucas, _Now you're going to be a real wizard!_

Michael grinned broader while the only real parents he had ever known patted him on the back and beamed at him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Where do you want to go first, Michael?"

The question, asked by Debra, was one that Michael was already pondering. It was now August and he and his adoptive parents were in Diagon Alley to pick up his school supplies. They had brought enough money from their past cons to cover anything and everything. Now Michael was just wondering where to go first. There were so many options! Robes? Books? His first wand?

_My first wand…_

As soon as the thought occurred to him, Michael took off at a sprint, Lucas bouncing up and down as he desperately attempted to stay perched on his shoulder.

_Slow down, Boy! _

"Michael! Where are you going?" cried Bernard after him.

"Ollivander's!" replied Michael over his shoulder, not slowing for a moment.

Michael arrived at the store and went in. Ollivander himself stood behind his counter.

"Oh, another new student! Here for your first wand, are you?" inquired the master wandscrafter.

"Yes!"

"Well, then you came to the right place! And what is your name, lad?"

"My name is Michael Huntley, Mr. Ollivander."

A look of shock washed over Ollivander's face.

"…Huntley? As in… never mind, let's get you a wand!" Ollivander exclaimed, working to cover his discomfort with cheer.

But Michael knew what was bothering Ollivander.

_It's always the same…_

_ Don't worry about it, Boy. You are not your parents. _Consoled Lucas.

Ollivander went into his back room to bring out a selection of wands. While he was away, the Hanscrofts finally caught up to Michael and stepped into the shop.

"Michael," puffed Bernard, clearly out of breath, "damn, boy, you run fast."

Bernard leaned against a wall while Debra fanned him. "This is why I tell you to exercise more, dear."

Meanwhile, Ollivander came back out with boxes stacked up past his head. He tottered towards the counter, started to tip, recovered, and put the huge stack down. "Well, let's get start, Michael."

Michael tried dozens! Maple with unicorn, oak with phoenix, cedar with dragon heartstring, and any other combination Ollivander could think of. A look of confoundment grew on Ollivander's face at the same time that worry grew in Michael's thoughts.

_Why aren't any of these working for me?_

Finally, Ollivander slumped down into a chair.

"That's it," he said, "That's my whole stock. I've never seen the like. I don't know what to think of it…"

_Boy._

_ What, Lucas?_

_ What about me?_

Michael's eyes widened in shock.

"Mr. Ollivander? What about Lucas?"

"Lucas? Who is Lucas?"

With that Lucas flew from Michael's shoulder and perched on the table in front of Ollivander. Ollivander regarded the spirit raven with a look of first confusion and then surprise.

"Is…is that a yatagarasu?"

"Yes it is." replied Bernard.

"A yatagarasu feather in a wand… I don't even know if that's been done before!" Ollivander stood up and started pacing, "A brand new variation of wand! Oh, this is exciting!" He turned to Michael, "And you are ok with me taking one of it's feathers?"

"That's up to Lucas, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander turned back to Lucas, who extended a wing towards him.

"Remarkable." Intoned Ollivander as he stepped forward. "Uh, this may hurt a bit." And with that he yanked out a single feather.

_Ow!_

_ Are you alright, Lucas?_

_ Yes, I'm fine, Boy._

_ Thanks, Lucas._

_ It's what I am here for._

Ollivander quickly moved towards his back room. "I have some coreless wands out back waiting for assembling. I _think_ this will work best with a… pine? Yes! Pine, of course!" he muttered as he disappeared into the back room.

"Are you alright, Michael?" asked Debra.

"Yeah. Just excited is all." Replied Michael.

They all then waited in silence. They didn't have to wait long. About five minutes later, Ollivander came out with a new wand.

"Alright, here we go! The first of a brand new wand! Give it a try." He said, handing the wand to Michael.

Michael accepted the wand. As soon as he touched it, a shock of electricity ran up his arm and he shuddered slightly. Smiling, he gave the wand a wave.

Out of the wand shot a bolt of darkness which engulfed the opposite end of the room. It appeared as if the room simply disappeared into a void of nothing three feet away. Ollivander backed away, a look of terror on his face. Debra and Bernard exchanged worried glances.

_My gift to you, Boy. _

Michael stared in awe.

The darkness slowly faded away and Ollivander worked once again to bring himself back to composure. "W-well," he stammered, "it seems we have a winner."

"Yes…it does." Pondered Bernard, "How much will that be."

Ollivander managed a lopsided grin. "Please, I just had the honor of creating a never before seen wand. No charge. Half of the materials were his anyway."

Michael looked at his new wand with a look of outright adoration.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Michael said.

"Quite alright, young man. Just… use it wisely…" replied Ollivander.

With that, Michael and the Hanscrofts departed.

Ollivander watched out the window as they disappeared from sight.

"What kind of creature did I just arm?" the wandmaker asked himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_I have a wand now!_

It was like a mantra in his mind. Lucas heard it thought over and over from his companion. Most individuals would grow slightly annoyed at this repetitive intrusion. Lucas, however, was not like most. He had decided very early on that his child consort was quite unique and he was eager to see him grow. He had sworn himself to be loyal to Michael. Anyway, having been with the boy for six years, Michael had matured quite a bit at the same time Lucas had developed a tolerance to the antics of a young human boy. Lucas had never grown inpatient with or snapped at Michael, he wasn't about to start now.

_I know, Boy! I can't wait to see what you can do with it! _

The group was walking through Diagon Alley once more. This time they were headed towards Flourish & Blotts, the bookstore. Michael was once again slightly ahead of the Hanscrofts, though he wasn't sprinting ahead as he had done with the wand shop. Bernard and Debra hung back slightly, occasionally exchanging slightly worried looks. They weren't _quite_ as alarmed as Ollivander, but then, they had seen Michael exhibit dark potential before so it wasn't quite as much of a shock. For example, one momentous tantrum as an infant had resulted in every light bulb and window in the room exploding in unison. On another occasion when Michael was 4, the Hanscrofts brought him to a playground. It seems that an older boy had decided that he wanted one of Michael's toys, snatching it from him and pushing him to the ground. Michael had just lain there. For a moment, it looked like he might cry, but then the look of sadness was replaced in an instant with an expression of pure fury. Michael had simply glared at the older boy and he had flown through the air 20 feet, impacting against a plastic slide. Thankfully, he had been unharmed but for some bruising and mild cuts, but the incident had really driven home that the child they had adopted had a darkness in him.

And so the Hanscrofts and their charge arrived at Flourish & Blotts. There was an enormous crowd at the shop and some sort of commotion appeared to be going on inside.

There was a tall man with wavy blond hair at the head of the crowd, posing for a photo with a boy with messy black hair and glasses. The blond man was holding the boy, clearly, to Michael, against his will, and mugging like an idiot.

"Michael, we're going to go get something to eat. You can get your books, right?" Inquired Bernard.

"Yeah, I can handle it."

The Hanscrofts walked back out into the street towards a café they had seen on the way. Michael, meanwhile, turned back towards the scene developing in the bookstore.

The blond man at the front of the crowd let go of the boy and addressed the congregation, "When young Harry here…"

_Harry?!_

The age was right and Michael scoured the forehead for the telltale sign that was famous throughout the wizarding world. And there it was. The combination of the distance and the other boy's messy hair on his forehead had caused Michael to miss it at first, but now that he looked for it, the scar was unmistakable.

_Harry Potter! Lucas! Look!_

_ I see, Boy. Not very impressive looking, really._

But Michael wasn't listening.

_My savior… _

As Harry Potter managed to slip away from the blond man, Michael moved to intercept him. He caught up to the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who spared Michael being raised by his birth parents, half way across the room.

"Harry Potter!" shouted Michael.

Harry turned towards Michael, "Look, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Lockhart forced me…"

"I just want to thank you." Michael exclaimed, cutting him off.

"Uh…what for?" Inquired a puzzled Harry.

"I was born to two Death Eaters. They were going to make me nothing more than a brainwashed puppet. You made Voldemort disappear!"

"I'm glad that you were spared that, but it's not like I did anything myself…" Harry responded, very uncomfortable.

"So, that idiot is Lockhart? The professor from our book list with what I'm guessing is about 50 pounds of text, conveniently written by himself?"

At that, Harry smiled.

"You're not a fan either, huh?" Asked Harry.

"Nope. I've heard people talk about him. Anyone who's treated like a rockstar but has no guitar in sight is to be held under the highest suspicion." Confirmed Michael, grinning.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one. Look, I have to go. I have some friend waiting for me. What's your name?"

"Michael Huntley."

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, Mike!" Exclaimed Harry, as he made his way back into the crowd toward the far side of the room.

Michael grinned to himself.

_Wow, Harry Potter. If it was anyone else, I'd have punched them in the face for calling me "Mike"._

_ It's nice to have heroes. _Stated Lucas.

Michael then turned his attention back towards Lockhart who was once again making a spectacle of himself.

_He really is a git, isn't he?_ Asked Michael.

_ Well… _

_ Yep, complete git. Hmmmm…_

_ You're about to have a bit of sport, aren't you, Boy? _Asked Lucas, suddenly interested.

Lucas loved Michael's sense of crafting chaotic mischief. It was always a memorable occasion when Michael decided to have a bit of fun.

_Oh, just thinking of testing out the wand is all. Nothing wrong with that, yeah? _

Thoughts are like words. They carry emotion with them. When a person speaks while smiling, that emotion carries with the words. Obviously, a thought process doesn't have facial expressions, but right then, Lucas could hear the smirk in Michael's thoughts.

_Nothing at all, Boy! _

Lockhart meanwhile was holding one of his books next to his face, letting the audience get a photo of not one, but two mugging sots.

_Well, I have a wand now. Do you have any ideas for a good spell for this situation, Lucas?_

_ Hmmmmm… Try pointing at the book and saying "Dissilius"._

Michael, keeping an excellent poker face and keeping his wand low so as to stay inconspicuous, pointed at the book and uttered the spell.

The book next to Lockhart's face simply exploded in a burst of shredded paper and binding. Much to Michael's delight, this elicited what could only be described as a very girlish scream of surprise from the celebrity.

Michael was literally on the floor laughing. Lockhart sheepishly excused himself and the crowd began to disperse.

Still on the floor laughing, a shadow fell upon Michael. He looked up and standing over him was a man with long platinum blonde hair and what were clearly the clothes of the wealthy.

"That," stated the man, extending a hand to help Michael up, "Was highly amusing."

Michael accepted his hand and got to his feet.

"Don't have a clue what you're on about, sir." Michael replied, keeping a perfect poker face. Michael was a skilled liar. He practiced all the time.

"Lying is unbecoming in situations it is not required, lad. You're the Huntley boy, aren't you? I recognized your squib parents."

Again, Michael had a perfect poker face. This is likely why the stranger had no indication of Michael's sudden, complete hatred of him.

_Want another fun spell, Boy? _Lucas inquired, eyeing the man.

_Not now, Lucas. I want to see who this clown is._

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you, sir?" Asked Michael, grinning sweetly.

"My name, lad, is Lucius Malfoy. I was a friend of your parents before their imprisonment."

"You knew my parents?"

Instincts go a long way. Now with some facts to back them up, that initial hatred towards Lucius blossomed tenfold.

_I _hate _Death Eaters. _

If Michael's earlier thoughts carried the sound of a smirk to Lucas, this carried the sound of raw fury. Lucas was confident that if Michael thought he could accomplish the deed and get away with it, Lucius would be struck down in an instant.

"Why, yes. We were quite close. In fact, once they were incarcerated, I had it in mind to adopt you myself. A boy of your potential ought to be brought up _properly. _Sadly, I was beat to it by your current guardians. I apologize for my tardiness at that time. I can hardly imagine how miserable it must be to be brought up by a couple of…_squibs."_ Lucius said, practically spitting in disgust at the last word.

Michael was about to rip Lucius' throat out with his teeth.

_Easy, Boy. This one is dangerous. _Lucas chided him.

So Michael brought himself under control, pent up his rage, buried it deep.

"So you were almost my foster father?" Inquired Michael, legitimately sounding as though the idea were anything other than vomit inducing.

"Why, yes, I suppose that is the case."

"Wow." Stated Michael simply.

"Come, I want you to meet my son, Draco." Lucius said, putting an arm on Michael's shoulder and leading him across the room.

There in the corner stood a boy a spitting image of Lucius but for his shorter hair.

_Oh, joy. Douchebag Jr. I presume. _

_ Boy… play nice…for now anyway. _

"Draco, this is Michael Huntley. I believe I've told you about him before."

Draco looked up from his thoughts.

"You're Huntley, eh? Well, I hope you make Slytherin when you start this year. My family's been in it for generation. Practically guarantees success." Draco stated, extending a hand towards Michael.

Michael accepted the offered handshake, smiling the while.

_I think this one will have to go, too…_

"I can only hope, I suppose." Said Michael.

"Now," Lucius said, beaming at the two boys, "I want you to both understand something. You are both from very influential bloodlines. It would be good for both of you to make friends. Be sure that you do." This last came with a glare at Draco.

"Of course, father." Replied Draco.

"I don't see any reason not to." Said Michael, "It would be beneficial to have a friend who is knowledgeable about the school already."

"Ah, see, benefits. That is what friendship is all about. Now, I must apologize, young Huntley, but we must get the rest of Draco's supplies. I will have to bid you adieu for now. I'm sure I'll see more of you and you can see Draco again at Hogwarts. Now, come, Draco."

With that, the Malfoys walked out of the shop.

_No worries there. We'll definitely meet again. _Thought Michael.

_Boy, you truly are a fascinating child. Let's get your books._

So, Michael turned away from the departing Malfoys and started towards the counter with his list of textbooks in hand.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The remainder of the shopping experience had gone without further excitement. Michael had ended up with not only his new wands and books, but a new set of clothes, a cauldron for potions, and some candy. And, much to Lucas' consternation, a cage as well, required for the trip to Hogwarts as pets were not allowed loose on the train.

They Hanscrofts and their charge finished their shopping. The remainder of the summer rushed by in a blur and, before Michael knew it, September 1st had arrived. The Hanscrofts and Michael all got up early in the morning and had a big family breakfast. Then they packed the car and drove to King's Cross Station.

Upon arriving they all got out of the car and lugged Michael's things up to the station. Michael carried his books and the cage with Lucas in it.

_Boy, this is humiliating…_

_ I'm sorry, Lucas. I have no choice. I can sneak you out once we are on the train, but you need to be in it until we board. _

_ So humiliating…_

"Now, Michael, remember what we said about the platform?" Asked Debrah.

"Yes, you said just walk through the divider and it will take us to platform 9 ¾. I got it."

"Good. Well, let's go!" Proclaimed Bernard.

And together they all walked briskly straight at, and then through, the divider between platforms 9 and 10.

The Hogwarts Express was already at the station and there were students everywhere, packing their things onto the train and saying goodbye to their parents. Michael and his foster parents walked towards the train and helped him load his things on board, but for the cage with Lucas which Michael held on to. They then met back on the platform to say goodbye.

"We'll miss you, Michael. We are both so proud of you!" Said Debrah, hugging Michael tightly.

"You'll do well, Michael. You've been gifted your whole life. You'll be at the head of your class in no time!" Stated Bernard.

"Thanks, Bernard! Thanks, Debrah! I'll see you guys in the winter when I come home for Christmas!" Said Michael as he hugged his foster parents.

Then the time came to board and Michael entered the Hogwarts Express. His parents waved goodbye and then left. There was a little time before the train took off so Michael decided to explore a little.

Out of curiosity, he looked to see if he could find Harry Potter. He searched the train from front to back but didn't see him anywhere. In fact, not only did he not see Potter, but Michael saw a girl with brown, bushy hair going around asking people if they had seen Harry or someone named Ron.

_Strange. I'm not the only one to notice he's missing…_

_ Don't worry, Boy. He must just have another ride or something._

_ You're just trying to get me to sit down so I'll let you out of your cage._

_ As observant as ever, Boy. So, how about it?_

So, bending to Lucas' wishes, Michael went to find a compartment to sit in. Preferably an empty one.

While Michael was moving towards the back of the train in search of a vacant compartment, Draco Malfoy came up behind him and grabbed his sleeve.

"Hello, again, Mike."

_There's something to be said for not allowing certain people to breed, Lucas. Remember that. _

_ Couldn't have said it better myself, Boy. But there was truth to what you said to the father. You could use a friend who already has knowledge of the school._

_ True… Sometimes I hate when you're right… _

"Hello, Draco. How've you been?" Michael asked, plastering his best smile on his face.

"Bored mostly. Where are you sitting? I'm up here. Wanna sit with me?" Malfoy inquired.

"I would, but I already have a seat waiting at the back." Michael lied, "I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts."

"Oh, alright then. See you then, right?" And with that Malfoy withdrew.

_I am going to hurt him._

_ Not a doubt in my mind, Boy._

Michael continued towards the back of the train. Finally, in the second to the last car, he found a vacant compartment. He entered, closed the door behind him, and sat on the cushioned bench.

_Boy…_

_ Yes, yes, hang on…_

Michael opened the door on Lucas' cage and the yatagarasu promptly flew out, perching on top of his former prison.

_Ah, good to stretch the wings…_

So the two companions sat, occasionally exchanging idle conversation but mostly silent. Like two good friends who can be comfortable in the silence of the other because they have already shared so much.

Soon, the train departed. Michael, slightly bored, pulled out his schedule and began studying it. He was focusing on memorizing it when he was startled by a knock on the compartment door.

"Hello?" Michael asked.

"Hi! Can I come in?" said a girl's voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh…"

"Thanks!" said, the girl as the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a girl with long bright red hair in pigtails. She had the brightest green eyes of any person Michael had ever seen.

Before Michael could protest, the stranger closed the door behind her and sat on the bench across from him.

"Uh…" managed Michael again.

"Are you ok? You make that noise a lot!" The girl said, giggling.

"Uh…" Michael started before realizing what he was doing, "I mean, I'm fine! What do you want?"

"I just wanted to sit. All the other compartments are either full or occupied by people who don't want to share them." Said the strange girl.

_This one fits the description of the latter…._

"And…who are you?" Asked Michael gruffly.

"My name's Selena Crystal Dulcis, but all my friends call me Crystal. What's your name?" Crystal inquired, not noticing Michael's attitude.

"…Michael"

"Michael what?" Crystal asked, rocked back and forth in her chair slightly.

_Well, maybe this will get her to leave…_

"My name is Michael Vincent Huntley." Michael stated, enunciating every syllable for maximum effect. He then waited for the fear to set in on his unwanted guest.

It didn't.

"Wow, I've heard of you before. Sorry about your folks and stuff. Good to meet you though!" Crystal said.

A stunned Michael found a hand extended towards him waiting to be shaken.

_What just happened? _

_ Yes, that reaction is not one you're used to is it, Boy?_

_ Hardly…_

Still shocked and unable to think of anything else, Michael shook Crystal's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Michael stated, flatly.

"So, who's your friend?" Asked Crystal, pointing at Lucas.

"That is Lucas."

"He's a very handsome yatagarasu." Stated Crystal.

_I like her, Boy. _

_ Gee, I wonder why…_

_ Let her stay?_

_ I suppose… I am rather intrigued. _

_ Relay my gratitude at her compliment, Boy?_

_ Lucas, ever so smooth. Yeah, I can do that._

"He says thank you for the compliment." Said Michael.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked, ceasing her rocking and tilting her head slighty.

"I mean he says thank you."

"How do you know what he says?"

"Lucas and I have a… unique link. We can hear each other's thoughts. Always have been." Michael said.

"Oh, that's cool!" Proclaimed Crystal, resuming her energetic rocking.

_Nothing seems to phase this girl…_

_ You could learn a thing or two from her when dealing with your anger problem, Boy!_

Michael could tell his friend was teasing him and chose to ignore him.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Asked Crystal.

"You are full of questions, aren't you? I don't really care what house I am in. It's all the same to me. The same classes, just different people to avoid interacting with."

"Why would you avoid interacting with people?"

"Because most people are uneasy around me and their discomfort with my company has led to my comfort in my solitude." Michael said.

"Why are people uneasy around you?"

"What… You don't even…" Was all Michael could manage.

"Well? How come?"

"It's because of my parents, alright?! Everyone judges me because they were fucking psychos who followed Voldemort!" Michael shouted.

Crystal finally looked taken aback, jumping in surprise at Michael's raised voice.

_There's the fear… _Michael thought, misinterpreting her reaction.

"But… that wasn't you. That was your parents. Why are people scared of you for what they did?" Crystal asked, slightly timid from Michael's outburst.

"…You mean to tell me… you really don't care?"

"No! Of course not! That's silly!" Crystal said, smiling the while and resuming rocking once more.

_What a strange girl…_

_ Look who's talking, Boy._

_ …Good point._

Michael then spent the remainder of the trip talking to his energetic new acquaintance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Michael had never met a more intriguing girl. She was aware of who he was, but was unphased. More than that, she actually found the idea of people not liking him because of his birth circumstance confusing. Sure, Michael himself had always thought such a judgment was ridiculous, but it was rare to find someone else to feel that same way. Michael's parents were, quite simply, monsters of infamous proportions. The fact that they had had a child just to use as a weapon made Michael just as infamous. And this girl, knowing full well who he was, just didn't care.

Michael studied Crystal. She was unique and fascinating. As time passed on their train ride, his mood gradually shifted from hesitant tolerance, to acceptance, to welcome and he was surprised to find he was enjoying himself.

"…and then I made the book _explode! _The git looked like he would piss himself!" Michael said, recounting his fun with Lockhart.

"Oh, that's awful!" Crystal shrieked with laughter.

"Awful? Nah! What's awful is everyone else hanging on to that guy's every word like it was a life preserver to a drowning victim." Michael said, grinning from ear to ear, "What do you think of him?"

"I really don't pay attention to celebrities." Crystal said, still rocking back and forth. "But how on earth did you know that spell? You haven't even been to one class yet!"

"Oh, Lucas told it to me. He's hundreds of years old and he's observed wizards casting all sorts of spells over that time. He's practically a feathery spellbook!" Michael exclaimed.

_Hey!_

_ You know I'm just kidding, Lucas! You are really knowledgeable though. _

_ As you said, my age is substantial. You try living to be 634 without picking up a couple things, Boy!_

Michael could hear the mirth in Lucas' thoughts. It was clear his companion was enjoying himself as well.

_She's so energetic, Boy! It's really quite amusing how she seems to bounce all over the place while still sitting._

So, the two continued their conversation all the way to the Hogsmeade Station. They arrived as the sun was just starting to disappear beyond the horizon. Once the train had come to a complete stop, Michael and Crystal got up and started moving for the exit.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, Crystal." Michael said, grinning. "I hope to see you around!"

"Do you think we'll be in the same house?" Crystal asked.

"I honestly haven't a clue. Wouldn't mind. Most people are so insufferable to talk to. Not you though!"

"What does insufferable mean?" Crystal inquired.

"Uh, not fun." Michael replied.

"Yay! I'm fun to talk to!" Crystal yelled and laughed, running circles around Michael.

Michael laughed too.

And, laughing, they exited the train. Michael was sure to put Lucas back in his cage before leaving, apologizing the while. Once off the train, they were greeted by the tallest man Michael had ever seen.

"'ey, firs' years! Over 'ere!" Boomed the giant of a man, "My name's 'agrid. I'm the groundskeeper at 'Hogwarts. Pleased ta meetcha all! Now, we gotcha a 'uge feast waitin' for ya at the castle, so if ya all will jus' follow me down this path, we have some boats waitin'. Don't worry 'bout yer luggage. It'll all be brought up separately."

Michael and Crystal looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the other first years after Hagrid.

They came to a small landing where there were several rowboats waiting for them on the shore of a large lake, across which could be seen Hogwarts. Hagrid went through the group and divided them up into the boats. Once they were all in one, Hagrid climbed into one for himself and all the boats started moving across the lake on their own.

"They must have enchanted the boats!" Michael mused, excitedly.

"Wow! This is fun!" Exclaimed Crystal, who had been out in the same boat as Michael.

In a few minutes the boats had made it across the lake and they all climbed out onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

"It's even bigger than I had imagined!" Michael muttered to himself, craning his neck up towards the sky to see the top of the towers.

Hagrid led all the first years up from the shore to the front of the castle.

"Alright, kids. Jus' go through this 'ere door and keep goin' straight and you'll come ta the great hall. Just 'ave a seat and the sortin' ceremony will begin in a bit." Said Hagrid addressing the crowd of children, "All of yer bags will be brought to yer dorms once yer sorted."

So the crowd of first years moved through the castle and found the great hall. There were five tables, four of which were filled with older kids in matching outfits. The fifth was empty and they gathered that was where they should sit temporarily before they got to join another table.

Michael, Crystal, and the rest of the first years sat down at the empty table. Michael looked around and noticed a few faces he recognized. There at what he was guessing was the Slytherin table was Draco Malfoy. That girl who had been looking for Harry on the train was sitting at a table full of students in scarlet and golden robes. Then Michael looked towards the front of the hall, where the professors were seated. And low and behold, who was seated there but Gilderoy Lockhart.

_And so the fun continues._ Thought Michael.

Michael and Crystal chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes before an old man with a long white beard and flowing robes made his way out and stood at a podium in front of the professor's table.

"Greetings, students of Hogwarts, new and returning!" Said the old man, "For those who don't know me yet, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am your headmaster. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! And without further ado, let the sorting begin!"

With that a tall thin witch with glasses brought out a wizard's hat on a stool from behind the professor's table and set it before the students.

"Uh, what's with the hat?" Michael inquired.

"I don't know!" Whispered back Crystal excitedly.

"This is the sorting hat!" Stated Dumbledore, "When your name is called, please come forward, have a seat, and place it on your head. It will decide which house you are placed in."

The tall witch produced a large scroll from her robe and began reading.

"Abberton, Mitchel!" The witch called out.

A boy got up from the table, sat on the chair, and put on the hat. Much to Michael's surprise, the hat, after sitting a couple of seconds, then spoke, shouting out "Ravenclaw!"

The list went by quickly.

"Dulcis, Selena!"

Crystal got up from the table to move towards the hat.

"Well, good luck, Crystal." Said Michael.

"Thanks!" Said Crystal as she skipped up to the stool and put the hat on her head.

Almost a full minute passed before the hat shouted out "Gryfindor!"

Crystal looked a little disappointed but took the head off and skipped over to the table with the red head from the train, waving at Michael as she went by.

The list continued. Finally, it was Michael's turn.

"Huntley, Michael!"

There were some gasps throughout the hall. Michael, upon standing, noticed Draco was craning his head to get a better view.

Michael walked down the aisle, nodded to the witch with the list, picked up the hat, sat down, and placed it on his head.

Suddenly there was a voice in his head.

_ The Huntley boy! _

_ Who are you? _Michael thought back in alarm.

_The sorting hat of Hogwarts, Huntley. Oh my goodness, they did a number on you, didn't they?_

The thoughts of the hat almost seemed slightly intimidated.

_Yeah, not going to discuss that with a person much less an item of wardrobe. What house are you putting me in?_

_ There is so much potential here… and so much conflict… You could manage in almost any of the houses. Is there one you would prefer? _The sorting hat inquired.

_Not a one. _

_ Well, I put your parents in Slytherin… hmmmm_

_ Slytherin then! _Michael thought.

_Ah, revenge! Hoping that being in their old house might allow you an insight into them?_

_ Not that it's any of your business, hat, but yes, that is the idea. What about it?_

_ Very well! _The sorting hat thought, growing more uncomfortable with contact to Michael's mind. "Slytherin!"

Michael removed the hat and placed it on the stool. He walked down towards the Slytherin table, ignoring the slack jawed looks of fear he received from the other three tables and the look of admiration he was receiving from his own. He saw Draco waving him over and, resignedly, moved towards him.

"Welcome to the best, Mike!" Exclaimed Draco, patting Michael on the back.

"Thanks." Replied Michael flatly.

With that, the newest member of House Slytherin sat.


End file.
